


Pacify her

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills, Cheating, Dark Stiles, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Smut, Multi, Physical Abuse, Top Derek, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: Well yeah, it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah, it happened.

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

                                                                      

Stiles knew Derek felt something for him. The way Stiles would casually walk past him and he could hear Derek sniff him. Derek was an odd character, confusing as well. He didn't show a lot of emotion but when he did it was when no one was around. But that all was changing when Braeden came in the picture.

Derek hasn't had a lot of luck with love and Stiles knows that but just the fact that Braeden is taking his place angers him.

Stiles doesn't care whether he's with Derek but getting rid of Braeden might be just for fun.

Stiles is in is jeep and Scott texted him saying that they're all meeting at Derek's loft. As Stiles gets off he sees Braeden there? Yeah he gets it she saved Isaac but is she now in the pack or something?

As they all talk about Kate, Stiles looks at Derek the whole time, his stomach twisting. Derek looks at her with so much interest. Stiles doesn't know why he feels this way, he honestly doesn't care but he wants Derek's attention. Maybe it's because of the Nogitsune , either way what Stiles wants to do is evil.

He knows Braeden and Derek will end up together. But not for long.

''Stiles are you alright Bro?'' Scott asks and he sees everyone staring at him. He smiles and nods his head, ''Yeah man! Perfectly A-Okay!"

Braeden goes back to talking and Stiles rolls his eyes. As soon as she stops, Derek goes on, agreeing with everything she said, ''We need your help! We'll even pay you.''

Braeden blushes and goes on thanking him, ''Can I leave Scott?'' Stiles whispered loud enough that the pack heard him.

''Stiles!?" Scott whispered back. Derek got angry and told off Stiles, ''What's your problem?"

''Oh nothing I'm perfectly fine!" Said a sarcastic Stiles.

Derek growled and Braeden calmed him down. Stiles got up from his chair and stormed out the metal door.

He sat in his jeep and thought out a plan.

-Derek and Braeden get together.

-Derek falls in ''love'' with her

-Stiles comes back into the picture

Simple but effective and hopefully it works.

Soon enough they do get together.

''You okay?'' Asks Scott as they're in Lacrosse practice. Stiles sighs and replies with, ''I just need something to make me feel... Strong again.''

Scott just laughed and continued putting on his equipment.

''Tired blue boy walks my way, holding a girls hand, that basic bitch finally, now I can take her man.'' Hummed Stiles.

_Oh this'll be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Short but it''ll get longer.


End file.
